


Взрыв

by Everwinter



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Мир вспыхнул, взорвался с грохотом обламывая мосты и обрывая связи. Можно ли их сохранить?





	Взрыв

– Блядь, я знал, я знал, что так и будет. Сука! 

Юра умудрялся не только драпать по улицам, убираясь с главных аллей в переулки и дворы между домами, но еще и ругаться по дороге. 

Мир взорвался. Бахнул средь бела дня и загорелся пожаром. Этого все ждали. 

Отабек оглянулся на бегу, прищурился, когда взорвалась машина, кажется, полицейская.

Этого не ждал никто. 

– Ебаные пидорасы. Прав был дед, нихуя хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

Взрыв скрылся за углом дома. Тишины в городе не бывает, но по сравнению с шумом погромов на главных улицах здесь было тихо. 

– Ты считаешь, что всему виной ауги? – спросил Отабек. Юра услышал, затормозил, кеды заскользили на какой-то луже, он выругался. 

– А что, нет? Это пиздец, это просто пиздец, мы же, блядь, не роботы. Если бы не они…

– Это начали не ауги, — оборвал Отабек. Внутри болело. Юра смотрел зло и непонимающе. 

Юра ненавидел аугментированных, искренне считал, что все эти улучшения ни к чему хорошему не ведут и вообще это ненормально, неестественно… Отабек никогда не вступал с ним в споры. Отабек не любил спорить, если понимал, что не переубедит человека в этом. 

– Это ненормально, – завел Юра знакомую Отабеку шарманку. – Они же не люди толком, роботы, считай. Это неестественно, они все поголовно наркоманы, пожизненно сидеть на нейропозине – я ебал такую жизнь! А им – норм! Ты думаешь, так и должно быть? Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если дозу урезать? Они же нарики, что угодно сделают, идеальная, блядь, армия, а теперь, оказывается, их еще и специально штампуют…

Нет. Не штампуют. Это все слухи. Отабек был уверен, что это все точно такие же слухи, как те, что были и десять, и двадцать лет назад. И они нужны, чтобы спровоцировать и точно направить толпу. Он знал, что открывать огонь по митингующим не было необходимости, но копы начали стрелять… все пошло прахом. Кому-то из вышестоящих это было выгодно. Все бунты, войны, беспорядки… все это всегда выгодно кому-то наверху. Но не тем, кто бросался на баррикады. Не тем, кто пытался по переулкам горящего города сбежать подальше. Кто просто хотел жить. Нормально жить. 

– Этого могло и не быть…

Отабек в два шага подскочил к Юре, оттеснил к стене, с размаху вдарил по кирпичной стене за ним. 

– Господи, да замолчи ты, – выдохнул. 

Всё.

В голове гулко звенело обреченное холодное «всё». Кончилась дружба. Кончилось веселое легкое время. Кончилось всё. 

Или его и не было? 

Перчатка лопнула, разошлась, открывая металлические сухожилия. Юра смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза. 

Отабек помнил себя с такой рукой с пяти лет. Юра ненавидел аугов примерно с того же возраста. Юра не знал, что у Отабека есть аугменты. Отабек искренне надеялся, что все наладится в мире и к таким, как он, будут относиться немножко иначе. Лучше. Как к людям. Без презрения. Он надеялся, что проблему с дефицитом Дэрроу решат. Он надеялся, что Юра будет относиться к нему иначе. 

Этот мир обрубал все надежды. 

Юра смотрел молча. Отабек убрал руку, стянул испорченную перчатку, выбросил. Наверное, не стоило врать с самого начал. Он говорил, что рука изуродована, отвратно выглядит. Не снимал чертову перчатку, прятался, как мог. Рука не была изуродована, ее просто не было. Автокатастрофа не пощадила пятилетнего пацана. И его семью – тоже. 

– Есть те, у кого попросту не было выбора. 

Юра молчал. Отабек вздохнул, оглянулся, прикидывая, куда можно будет драпать. Надо было разминуться с теми, кто точно так же бежал от бунтов подальше. Особенно с теми, кто их начал. 

– И давно ты?..

Отабек еле услышал вопрос. Не оборачиваясь, кивнул.

– С пяти. С той самой катастрофы. 

– Всю жизнь?

Отабек не ответил. Глаза щипало. Внутри тянула сосущая пустота, словно открылась маленькая черная дыра. 

Он услышал шаги, но так и не обернулся. Замер, мышцы стянуло спазмом, словно судорогой. Ударит? Толкнет? Обматерит, пройдет мимо?

Юра осторожно, словно Отабек был стеклянный, тронул его за механическое плечо. 

– Пошли, – сказал негромко, – сюда скоро толпа повалит. 

На улице снова взорвалось. Отабек сморгнул. Не помогло. Вытер глаза, кивнул и побежал первым. Он знал, что здесь есть лаз, можно через него пролезть вглубь квартала и оттуда, в обход…

И можно подумать о том, что какие-то надежды еще остались.


End file.
